A conventional packaging structure for a light-emitting diode (LED) lamp is capable of fixing a casing and a substrate of the LED lamp together. The LED lamp contains a lens, multiple LED chips, a printed circuit board (PCB), a substrate, a heat dissipator, and a casing which are fixed together in an adhering manner, a locking manner and a screwing manner, thus causing complicated fixing process.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.